Is it really to late?
by CamiGleek
Summary: What had happened to the Morgana I know and loved now she is someone that I don't know sitting in my father's throne, in my throne, she claims that it's rightfully hers; she also claims that I am her brother


Is it really too late

Hey guys this is Arthur and Morgana since I love them and they will always be Armor or Amor which is love , no ship in Merlin will ever be this beautiful 3 and I do not own Merlin this is just for fun hope you guys enjoy it =D

Summary

What had happened to the Morgana I know and loved now she is someone that I don't know sitting in my father's throne, in my throne, she claims that it's rightfully hers; she also claims that I am her brother

I looked in her eyes, I really looked at them, and they were green and beautiful just like she was.

How can she be beautiful? She is Morgana the tall lanky girl that I grew up with, that I've known since I was three years old and who looked like a little girl until she was twelve. But now we were sixteen and she wasn't a little girl anymore and I didn't look at her like my playmate my sword fighting buddy. What was happening to me? I kept staring into her eyes.

Arthur what are you staring are you staring at? Is there something wrong with my face?

(What she's moving her lips Oh No! why did I have to be this obvious, quick what do I say!)

It's nothing really… Arthur said and was relived

Oh really? Morgana said flashing her prettiest smile, Arthur you have been acting really weird, you don't want to train with me anymore, you just decide to ride horses with me and have a picnic like this one and we don't talk about anything, you just lie down in the grass and stare at me. Morgana said in a serious tone

I just feel different that's all… (And he did)

Maybe is because were growing up meaning that one day you're going to be King. And I understand you being scared and all but I am afraid that you're growing distant from me and well, I don't want that you are my best friend! She said giving the cutest pout ever.

Aww that's really sweet Morgana you carrying for me like that, maybe you should admit your true feelings!

About what? Morgana answered

About, you loving me and wanting to be my queen! He teased her

Don't flatter yourself Arthur that would mean I would have to marry you!

And…

You would marry me Arthur? Morgana questioned

Yes why not, I know you feel the same way

Well I do but…

Arthur cut her off with a kiss and completely tasting Morgana's sweet mouth, to Arthurs surprise Morgana kissed back and they kissed for hours melting in to each other till sunset.

How the mighty have fallen. Morgause said to Uther

What she was doing in Camelot, Arthur thought

He was hiding with Merlin and could see what was happening in the great room

I wanted to go and interrupt what was happening, how dare her, but of course Merlin grabbed me and told me to calm down.

I don't think you'll need this anymore and Morgause took my Fathers crown.

You have no right to the throne , Uther said.

That's it I was about to…

No she does not, Morgana spoke looking gorgeous as usual with her red scarlet lips matching her white dress that went with her pale skin her light green eyes were glowing, her long raven black hair was down, she looked different , she looked powerful, and triumph looked like it was written on her face.

But I do. Morgana smirked wickedly, what she was talking about Arthur thought to himself as he saw his father's expression.

I am your daughter after all.

What , Morgana , what was she saying , she was not my sister , was this some horrible sick joke, she can't be my sister , I felt right when I was with her , and I loved her and I know it wasn't sibling love.

By the power vested in me, I crown the Morgana Pendragon queen of Camelot.

As I thought that crown would look goddess like on her and I was right , but that was not the point Morgana ruler of Camelot daughter of Uther Pendragon my father , traitor of Camelot, had she always been on Morgause's side or maybe when she was kidnapped?

Everyone started to live the great room and I knew that I had to talk to Morgana.

I looked at Merlin and tried to run to claim what was mine and to find out what was going on.

What are you doing? Merlin asked

I need to talk to her! Now let me go!

She'll kill you Arthur , she is not the Morgana we knew she's changed and she is powerful , she has.. Merlin couldn't bring himself to say it, she has Magic!

What? Arthur said, How do you know?

She told me , a couple of months before she was kidnapped.

I need to talk to her Merlin you don't understand

I know she is your sister and that you love her.

Merlin , I well I never thought that way about Morgana, when I was younger I wanted to marry her and I still did but I thought that she never loved me so I made myself fall in love with Gwen

Arthur , Merlin said once again , you had a crush on her, I mean you grew up with her for God's sake who wouldn't but you don't love her and you have to get what is rightfully yours

Merlin , I did things with her ,I am not proud of, but what's worse I still think about her like when I was sixteen . I want to make her pay but I can't hurt her Merlin.

She is not Morgana anymore Arthur , she is cold and doesn't care about anyone she will be your downfall.

I'll speak to her tonight and we can kidnap her, like that we have Morgause in our hands.

Merlin nodded and said. Arthur I'm a wizard to and Morgana doesn't know it and can't because if she did it would be the end. And yes I have saved you from everyone who has tried to kill you in the past and even from her.

And you're telling me now you bloody idiot after the three bloody years I've known you?

Well you never asked. Merlin said trying to be funny.

**Nightfall**

**Morgana entered her chambers , the celebration of her coronation was over and she was tired, she felt pleased with herself , after all she had always wanted to be queen.**

**She quickly changed to her nightgown, she looked around and her room was dark and empty. She didn't feel safe, she didn't know why because Morgause's guards now hers were all over the castle and especially outside her doors. Today she didn't do any queen duties even though it was her first day. Morgause told her that she would handle everything.**

**Morgana undid her bed and laid down. She heard a noise but ignored it.**

**She closed her eyes but felt something sharp in her throat like a knife or a sword**

**She opened her eyes and it was Arthur.**

**What are you doing here? She thought he was dead.**

**You thought I was dead didn't you, sister but I'm not **

**Oh, so you found out ! Morgana said in laughter**

**And you knew? What kind off a monster are you**

**Ouch , don't forget you're talking to your queen sweet heart , she gave her dazzling smile that I would always fall for**

**You are no queen of mine, and you are not of Camelot either , you are a hypocrite and a liar and a dictator**

**I forgot Arthur you liked servants as stupid maids , now what happen to that boy that once had good taste, huh Arthur?**

**Gwen cared about you , Morgana, I cared about you , I loved you , I wanted to marry…**

**Morgana cut him off. If Gwen cared about me she wouldn't of fallen in love with you, Now if you cared about me , you should have known that I had nightmares about you and that I was terrified of my own magic , and that I hated the way you looked at Gwen.**

**So is that why you became all of the sudden evil? Arthur asked in anger**

**No don't be ridiculous Arthur , I hated how Uther persecuted the people like me so I tried to kill him , (Morgana stopped and smiled at Arthur knowing this bothered him, )various times actually but I couldn't because in truth I did still love him and I was a coward. Then my magic kicked in and I had nobody to talk to , you never listened to me , but Merlin was around and he told me everything was going to be alright ( Morgana sat down on a chair and looked very vulnerable holding her arms ,Arthur wanted to comfort her but he had to remember about what had she'd done and he couldn't show mercy) Morgana continued. I trusted Merlin with my life.**

**But he betrayed me, just like everyone else! She looked angry and sad**

**That's a lie! Arthur pointed his sword to her.**

**Merlin poisoned me, it's his fault why Morgause took me. But in truth Morgause saved me and told me the truth!**

**So you believed her , and you don't even know her , you betrayed the people who cared for you !**

**No, Morgana said , Morgause is my half sister, and she took care of me.**

**For second blue eyes met green eyes. **

**I remember when you use to look into my eyes like that , and then you kissed me remember?**

**No, Arthur answered to quickly, he did remember though but didn't want to admit.**

**And you asked me to marry you and to be your queen, you said that I would make a perfect queen. Morgana smiled**

**I was wrong , you were not meant to be queen Morgana and you know that , we have always know that , that's why father never suggested us to marry now you know why!**

**Morgana heard those words and she didn't know why but they hurt her ,it felt like Arthur was stabbing her , with his sword . She didn't care about Arthur anymore, she cared of no one , but just seeing the pain in Arthurs face , the pain she had caused. She wished not to be queen but to be his queen, and she wished that she wasn't in love with her brother.**

**Arthur , (she finally spoke, she stood up, she was trembling and shaking) please I don't want them to kill you, I don't want to kill you, leave Camelot.**

**Well, looks like I'm going to kill you. Arthur said**

**You wouldn't dare, you still love me I know you do. Morgana declared flashing her green eyes once more.**

**No not anymore, I will strike you down were you stand. Arthur got closer and looked at her angrily.**

**I deserve that, Arthur, I'm scared I don't know what to do , Morgause has been manipulating me, ever since I met her , and she has her hidden agenda. She has brainwashed me, I know I have hurt many people, and I just feel so alone.**

**It's too late Morgana, I can't forgive you, and I can't love you anymore!**

**I understand, Arthur , I know that you're planning to kidnap me and I want to go far away from here, Camelot from Albion.**

**Where? Arthur asked **

**Where we can be together and nobody will know that we are blood related , I heard of a place and It's real, we use to read about it in fairytales when we where little. It's Avalon were we can be immortal and be together for eternality. Morgana started crying as she spoke .**

**I wiped her hot tears of her face, she wasn't my sister, I knew it and Uther had made a mistake but could I really ever forgive her or was this one of her tricks?**

**No, Arthur , I love you this isn't a trick , please give me a second chance! Morgana cried harder**

**If I leave who will rule Camelot?**

**Morgana smiled. Well Morgause will be banished of the kingdom and Uther would continue ruling.**

**I can't leave my people. Arthur said calmly **

**So it is too late. Morgana looked down as her tear fell to the ground.**

**Morgana grabbed Arthurs sword and was about to stab herself**

**Morgana what are you doing?**

**I cannot leave without you and I hate myself for doing the stuff I have done.**

**Morgana wait, it's not too late after all and I love you .**

**Morgana dropped the sword and looked up.**

**Arthur grabbed her and kissed her, and they went to Avalon **

**The End**

**Oh and Merlin become the greatest wizard and become the king of Camelot after Uther died .**


End file.
